New Member of the Inu Gang!
by Yumemiya Kowai
Summary: “Inuyasha!” Kagome said, “I have a bad feeling about going to the Boneeaters well. Should we go check it out?” What type of crazy Adventure is the gang going to do next? And who is this new girl that looks like.....
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**New member of the Inu Gang**

**By: Moron256**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the characters!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "I have a bad feeling about going to the Bone-eaters well. Should we go check it out?"

"It could be a demon" Sango said "We should go"

"Well then it's settled we'll go to the Bone-eaters well!" said Miroku as he reached for Sango's butt.

Then Sango Blushed and hit him with her giant boomerang. With Sango on and Miroku on Kilala's back, Shippo turned into that blimp and Kagome on Inuyasha's back, they headed for the Bone-eater's well. Then Kagome sensed the whole sacred jewel, but it had a different aura.

"Inuyasha the jewel . . . I sense it . . . but it's different somehow."

"What are you talking about Kagome the jewel didn't just change!"

Scene Changes

In America there was a young girl about 16 years old. Her name was Akane, she looked like Kagome except she was more quiet and shy. One day she went to her house, it was a shrine built by Japanese settlers. She finally had the guts to go into the well that was sealed up in the backyard and so she went into the well and hit the floor, but when she came back up she noticed these weird people looking back at her ready to attack her.

When she saw the man with dog ears (Inuyasha) coming to attack her. She heard and saw a girl that looked exactly like her say 'sit'. Akane got out of the well and started running for the woods. Kagome told everyone to stay there that she wasn't dangerous, she's just scared. Then Kagome grabbed her bike and started to petal like never before.

Then five minutes later she caught up to Akane.

"Hold up I won't hurt you!" said Kagome

"Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here?" Akane said gasping for air.

"I guess you get here the same way I get here."

Just then a demon came out of the trees and attacked Akane. In an instant Akane threw a black spirit ball. Then she fainted by what happened. By the time she woke up, she noticed that it was night.

"Oh, no! Mom and Grandpa must be worried sick. I better find my way back to that old well."

"Oh, no you don't! You know before you blew that demon into smithereens it got something out of you." said Inuyasha "What's this?" as he held the dark shikon jewel of four souls.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know." said Akane just as confused as the others. "It looks like the dark shikcon jewel of four souls."

Everyone said in amazement "**THE DARK SHIKCON JEWELOF FOUR SOULS!?!**"

"Yes, the dark shikcon jewel, you see there was a legend passed down from generation to generation in my family. About my ancestor's named Ayame and Kikyo"

Inuyasha's ears went up at just the name. And Kagome worried that the story would complicate things with Inuyasha.

Akane said "Is everything all right you two?"

"Ummm . . . Yeah" they both said at the same time.

"Go ahead, continue." said Kagome

"As I was saying my mother and grandmother told me that they were twins. But their mother had created the shikcon jewel but then it would be unbalanced, so she created the dark shikcon jewel. After making the jewel she separated Kikyo and Ayame. She gave Kikyo to the elder of the village and then took Ayame to America and put her with a priestess. But before she gave them away she gave them both a jewel, she gave Kikyo the one you know as the original shikcon jewel. And gave Ayame the dark shikcon jewel. And that's the story"

"So you mean that Kikyo had a twin?" said Miroku.

"My guess is yes or there wouldn't be this 2nd jewel here. Right?" said Akane. "My mother told me of a chant that you can say when the jewel is broken into shards. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure." said Kagome.

"I'm going to add my name in it. Ok." said Akane, "I, Akane Kinomito, have a binding contract with the dark shikcon jewel of four souls. I command you to piece yourself together. . . . Well. . . .I'm going to need the jewel back or I won't be able to go back home."

"Wait a minute we're not letting you go that easily!" said Inuyasha.

"But my family and Justin will be worried about me!" said Akane.

"Who's Justin?" said Shippo.

"Umm . . . umm . . . He's . . . he's my . . . my boyfriend." said Akane blushing. "Why do you need me to stay anyway? Why am I telling you about my family history?"

**A/N: Please review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the characters!**

"So tell me what are your names?" said Akane

"Why should we tell you?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled then calmed down, "My name is Kagome, as you heard his name is Inuyasha. She's Sango the demon slayer, the little fox demon is Shippo, this other man is named Miroku and the demon cat's mane is Kilala."

"Ha ha ha . . . . oh. . . . . umm I'm sorry I heard all those names it's just . . . ha ha ha . . . I know who is a couple and whose not just by staring at all of you. Kagome, I know that you and Inuyasha have feelings for each other, but both of you are to stubborn to admit it. I bet he had a relationship before you met him. And you two Miroku and Sango, you also have feelings for each other, but whenever he sees another girl, he either says, 'will you go out with me?' or 'will you bare my child?' and whenever he says that Sango gets angry and practically kills Miroku, am I correct or wrong?"

"You're wrong!" they all said.

"Umm . . . I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone on like that. I should get going my family will be worried sick about me. Can I please have the jewel that came out of my wound?"

Inuyasha handed the jewel to Kagome, but it was deflected by her purity.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that not anyone can hold the jewel, any priestess, monk, or priest with spiritual powers can't hold the jewel. Only normal humans and all demons can hold the jewel, with the exception of the protector of the jewel." said Akane

"You could have told us sooner!" yelled Inuyasha as he tended to Kagome's wound.

"I'm sorry, but I must go, my family will be worried about me!" Akane said as she picked up the jewel from the floor.

Then out of nowhere Naraku appeared and knocked Akane unconscious. But Inuyasha used his Tetsiga and used the wind scar to save her from Naraku. But before Naraku could knock her out he shattered the dark jewel.

7 hours later

Akane woke up and everyone said that she could go back home but she would have to come back to get the jewel back together. So Akane asked Sango if she could borrow Kilala.

"Sure Kilala I want you to take Akane to the Bone-eaters well and once she has gone through come back as soon as possible." Said Sango.

Kilala growled in agreement. So Akane grabbed onto Kilala's fur. Once they got to the Bone-eater's well, Akane did the chant for the jewel to piece back together. Tons of small black shards came back into her hands as she said, "Good-bye Kilala, I will miss you dearly."

Then she patted Kilala on her favorite spot that nobody knew about. Just as she was about to leave, Inuyasha came out of the bushes and said:

"What do you think your doing Akane!"

"Oh! Inuyasha you startled me. Umm . . . I'm going home, you see I don't belong here. I'm taking the jewel with me and you cannot stop me. Say good-bye to everyone for me!" Akane said sadly.

She jumped into the well, but in an instant Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and said:

"You're not going anywhere."

"Let me go!" Akane yelled as she scratched, kicked, and clawed Inuyasha.

Then he felt a human girl push him and say:

"Let her go, you big meanie!"

Then Inuyasha fell into the well with Akane. He must have thought she was Kagome because he held her tight and she hugged him. Once they got to the bottom of the well Inuyasha said:

"Akane get on my back!"

She said, "No, I don't need your help we're already at my house I left this rope ladder here when I last came here to the well. You said that I could say good-bye to my family, but I have to get something from my house. Inuyasha can I please stay for dinner. I'll go back; I just . . . want to . . . have one last meal . . . with my family please!"

"Ok . . . okay you can stay for dinner, but bring me something different to wear so your parents don't think I'm weird."

So Akane went inside her house, then into her room and found clothing, a hat, and shoes that belonged to her boyfriend. But what Akane didn't know was that her boyfriend, Justin, was outside and talking to Inuyasha. When Akane came out she stopped and saw that they were both glaring at each other. Justin in his dreamy voice said:

"Is that your new boyfriend? Fine Akane we're through!"

"What!" said Akane, "No, Justin you got this all wrong he's my friend one of my other friends introduced me to him, he's a nice guy"

"What are you talking about Akane?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha sit!"

Amazingly the necklace responded and Inuyasha fell down to the ground.

"Oh, see you're a perfect match, he listens to you!" yelled Justin as he started to leave.

"Please . . . Justin . . . wait! You misunderstood!" yelled Akane "You misunderstood!"

Akane started to cry. She cried on the ground, crossing her arms looking for comfort. When Inuyasha got up and touched her shoulder, she got up slowly and gave Inuyasha the tear soaked clothes. He took them and put them on behind the tree and hid his real clothes up on the tree then he took the Tetsiga and put it on the belt of his new clothes. Akane's parents knew something was wrong because when Akane and Inuyasha walked in to the house, they could see that Akane's eyes were red and puffy and that Inuyasha's shirt was soaking wet.

Then Akane ran to her room without saying anything, while Inuyasha introduced himself. Akane was in her room packing a backpack with T-shirts, pants, underwear, a brush, scrunchees, a scrapbook, colored paper, scissors, some pictures, a camera, and her laptop with three extra batteries. After that she sat down at the table and started to eat. Inuyasha staring at the strange utensils, and looking at how they ate. Inuyasha was mad now because he could not use the utensils. So Akane got out chopsticks and gave them to Inuyasha to use. Then as he finished his meal, Akane finally said:

"I'm leaving . . . for a while. I have to find my inner-self, who I really am."

Her mom said "Why do you need to leave! Is it because of this boy!"

"What you got it all wrong Mom! He's just my friend one of my other friend's cousin! You know I thought I was going to leave happy, but I guess I was wrong. Let's go Inuyasha."

Akane grabbed her backpack and Inuyasha followed as they went to the backyard, he went back to the tree to get his clothes. When he fetched his clothes from the tree. He saw Akane on the ground weeping hugging herself, wanting comfort, wanting but not getting. Then he did something he would never do . . . he hugged Akane.

"Akane . . . . . you shouldn't cry over this he'll come back don't worry he'll come back. I'll make sure of it."

"Sobs . . . Thanks" said Akane feeling relief.

After that they both jumped into the well and were holding hands as if they were brother and sister. As they jumped into the well, you could see the different bones of the demons that were thrown into the well over the years. Once they made it to the ground, Kagome was at the top of the well. She was going to her own time period to take a test, she fell on the both of them and when Kagome got up Inuyasha was blushing and looked away because Kagome's face was where his groin was and her privates were in his face.

"Kagome will you close your legs and get off me!" yelled Inuyasha.

Akane just sat there laughing her butt off because of how they were both positioned. Little did they know that Akane positioned them that way. Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing the whole way when they were walking towards Kiade's house. When they made it to Kiade's house Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were already there telling Kiade about Akane and what happened with her. Kiade's eyes widened.

"This Akane is the reincarnation of a sister that I did not know about!"

"Umm . . . maybe I should wait outside." said Akane

"No, child ye should come in stay awhile. I must see this jewel that was in America."

"No, it's alright I'd rather stay here where I can work on my laptop and do my homework."

When she turned around Inuyasha saw the sad look on her face.

"Kagome I'm going to stay outside with her to make sure she doesn't try to leave." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

**I thought that this chapter was okay, but apparently some people think it sucked. It really dosen't matter to me if you hated it, but if you want to review go ahead.**


	3. Chapter 3: The death of a girl

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the characters!**

****Inuyasha's thoughts/

Kagome's thoughts

"Akane you don't want them to think something is wrong with you? Do you?"

"Inuyasha . . . I'm sorry . . ." as she dropped to her knees, "I'm sorry I got you into this . . . I want to show you something. I call it 'My Hectic Life'."

As she reached into her backpack and took out her laptop and scrapbook.

"You see . . . ever since I was 7 I've been having these weird dreams. I used to document them on paper and keep them locked away but then my brother saw them and showed my mom, then they started to take me to therapy to forget these dreams. But they kept coming back until my mom just bought me a laptop she told me 'put a password that your brother will never find out'. And nobody did soon after I met you guys! Go ahead Inuyasha look."

As they stayed there Akane showed Inuyasha how to use her laptop.

From where Kagome was sitting she thought that Inuyasha was starting to fall for Akane and was afraid to lose him.

"Kiade." said Kagome "What are we going to do with Akane? She has to go to her own time right?"

"Kagome, do I smell a hint of jealousy?" said Inuyasha as he entered the room. "We can't send her back in the emotional state that she's in!"

"Why not Inuyasha!" you could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Is my being here causing this!" said Akane, "I'm sorry I'll just go. I won't be troubling you any longer. Good-bye and thank-you."

When Akane turned around, Inuyasha quickly grabbed her wrist and said:

"Akane, it's not you, we're still trying to grasp the idea of the dark jewel. And we have to tell them what happened at your house. Right Akane?"

"But, I thought we were going to keep that between us?" said Akane while everyone stood there in confusion. "Fine. Well as Kagome might have noticed I pieced the jewel back together. Once I did that I was going to go through the well and never come back here again, but Inuyasha stopped me I told him to leave me alone and he had me by the wrist in the well. Then I heard a little girl say, 'let go of her you big meanie!' She pushed Inuyasha and we fell through the well.

But Inuyasha was still holding my wrist. When we fell to the ground I figured we were in America but Inuyasha wanted me to get on his back and get in the well again. But I said I wanted to say good-bye to my family . . . . . . Inuyasha told me to go get some different clothes for him to wear. So I went and got some of my boyfriend's old clothes . . . . and when I . . . . . got out . . . . . Inuyasha and Justin were already hating each other then my boyfriend broke up with me and I gave Inuyasha the clothes and a hat I found.

We went inside and I got my stuff together and then had dinner. My mom got mad at me because I said I was leaving for a while. She thought it was because my boyfriend left me. Then I went to the well while Inuyasha changed his clothes. We went through the well and "bumped" into Kagome. That was it you guys that's what happened while I was at home." Akane sighed, "Umm . . . . . Kagome where can I go to take a bath?"

"Well you can go to the river and take a bath there or I can ask Kiade to draw a bath for you."

"I think I'll go to the river . . . . alone if you don't mind."

Then Akane grabbed her backpack and headed for the river. Everyone was heading for the market except Inuyasha. He followed Akane into the woods where the river resides. Then Inuyasha was right behind the bush that was about 5 feet form Akane. Akane sighed and began to strip of her clothing.

Inuyasha wanted to look but he did not dare to lose the trust he had with Akane, So he just looked away from where Akane was stripping herself of her undergarments. When he heard Akane say, 'Justin you idiot.' In a whisper as she started to wrap a towel around her body. But at the same time Inuyasha could have swore that he saw a tear fall off her cheek.

"Inuyasha I know you're here come out!"

Inuyasha felt like he was trapped so he walked in front of Akane.

"You found me! How? I didn't make a sound."

"Well Inuyasha if you must know I had a dream last night that showed me that you were behind that bush."

Akane began to walk closer to Inuyasha.

"I don't know if you know this but I have had a crush on you since I met you in my dreams."

"Umm . . . . Akane don't you think you're a little too close?"

"So Inuyasha do you love Kagome?" she said as she made Inuyasha fall to the ground.

Inuyasha started to blush.

"Why should you care, Akane!"

"Because, if you love Kagome then I would leave you alone. So tell me do you really, with all your heart, love Kagome?"

"Umm . . . . I don't know if I do, but . . ."

Then Kagome walked out of the bushes. As she walked out you could see the tears just flowing down her face.

"Inuyasha . . . . . how could you?" Kagome said before she ran for the Bone-eaters well.

Inuyasha was running after her yelling:

"Kagome, Kagome wait! Kagome comeback it's not what it seems!"

Once Kagome made it to the Bone-eaters well she fell next to the sacred tree. Kagome started to try to catch her breath and just kept on letting the tears flow.

"Kagome . . ."

Kagome turned around with an angry look on her face and tears still flowing.

"What do **you** want?"

"Kagome . . . . I'm . . . . I'm sorry." said Inuyasha with a tear coming out of his eye. "You misunderstood; you see we were just talking."

"With her almost on top of you with only a towel around her body!" yelled Kagome. "What were you and Akane talking about anyway!"

"Akane, you don't have to be mad, oh shit!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh, shit is right Inuyasha!" said Naraku followed by his sinister laugh.

"Where are you? Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Why I'm right here" said Akane.

Then as she said that Akane turned into Naraku, in the flesh!

"Your beloved Akane is with me. If you wish to have her back you must give up the last piece of the sacred jewel!"

"Ughh!" yelled Inuyasha

/What am I going to do? I have to save her!

Just as Naraku was going to attack Inuyasha, Kagome ran in front of him!

"You fool, get out of the way!"

Naraku was still going to attack, but out of nowhere this girl ran in front of both of them. The girl put up a holy barrier over Inuyasha and Kagome. But the barrier was not normal the girl didn't have to chant. Inuyasha found out who she was it was . . . . . . . Akane! Inuyasha ran towards the barrier and started to attack it. He could see the sad expression on her face, he wouldn't give up. But it was too late Akane was sliced across the chest and then Naraku ripped her heart out and put it in an urn.

"This will be useful in the near future." Then he let out a sinister laugh while he picked up the lifeless body of Akane and left to his castle.

"NO! . . . NO! . . . .NO!" yelled Inuyasha as he fell to the floor, memories of Akane were flashing before him.

He now turned into his demon form.

No she can't be dead! Oh . . . she dropped the jewel, was it this that put the barrier around us?

Then she turned around and Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, he slashed Kagome in the arm.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" said Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4: Revival

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the characters!!**

/Inuyasha's Thoughts/

--Kagura's Thoughts--

When Inuyasha got up he noticed that he was at Kiade's house.

"Uughh . . . . what happened? Where's Akane?"

"Inuyasha . . . . . Akane's . . . . **sighs** . . . she's dead." Kagome said.

Inuyasha felt his whole world crumble.

"No . . . no way . . . she's not dead!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then he got his mind together and just let one tear fall off his cheek.

Scene Changes

At Naraku's Castle Kanna was next to Naraku, with her mirror.

"Kanna before the wench died did you take her soul?" asked Naraku.

"Yes, I took her soul, but what do you want with her soul and body?" said Kanna.

"That's right Naraku. What are you going to do with that human?" asked Kagura as she entered the room.

"Well you're just going to have to find out now won't you?" said Naraku followed by an evil smirk, it was so evil it would make Buddha himself flinch.

Then Naraku turned to a shelf that held the jewel, and then shattered a shard off the jewel. After that he picked up the shard off the floor and put a quarter of his demon powers in the shard. Got Akane's heart and placed the jewel shard in it. A few seconds later the heart started to beat and Akane's body rose up from the floor, walked over to Naraku and took the heart from his hands. Naraku said:

"Good your up. I want you to find Inuyasha and bring me his head. If you fail comeback and Kagura will assist you."

"If it is all right with you my lord, I would like Kagura to make the first strike. Then when they have their guard down I will attack them from behind." Said Akane in a zombie type tone.

"Very well. Kagura go with her and do what she tells you or. . ." Naraku picked up Kagura's heart and began to squeeze it. Kagura began to groan in pain and fell to her knees.

"Very well." She said

Akane walked outside with Kagura by her side.

"Where will we find them, Naraku never told us where they are?" said Kagura.

"Well isn't it obvious they will be at the old woman's village mourning my death." As Akane said that a tear ran down her face.

--Could she have feelings for that half breed mutt, Inuyasha?--

A second later Kagura reached for the feather in her hair and threw it in the air. They both got on and started for Kiade's village. Once they got there they agreed that Kagura would strike the house and while she was attacking that Akane would walk through the other side of the village, so they went with their plan. Inuyasha ran out of the hut.

/I'd know that scent anywhere Naraku you're gonna pay for what you did to Akane!/

"So, Inuyasha. Today is a good day to DIE!!!" said Kagura as she used her dance of blades. Then Akane walked up from the village and Inuyasha stood there in shock.

"Akane your alive! But I saw Naraku pull out your heart! How can you still be alive?!"

"Inuyasha!! Get away from her she has a tainted jewel shard in her heart!" yelled Kagome from inside of the hut.

"Ha ha ha!! Inuyasha you should listen to her. Spirit Ball!!" She aimed it at Inuyasha. "Dark sacred jewel of four souls come forth to your master's hands!" said Akane putting her hands in the air to catch the dark jewel. "I came for this and also for your head, Inuyasha! But first, Dark sacred jewel of four souls banish the humans form here then form a barrier around this field." Akane held the jewel in the air and then she came of the ground and put up a very strong barrier that only let her, Kagura, And Inuyasha inside.

"I've done my job. I leave you to finish him off Akane." Kagura began to fly off on her feather.

"So, Inuyasha you never answered my question. Do you love Kagome with all your heart?" A content smirk appeared on her face.

"Why should you care? Your not a friend, you're an enemy!" yelled Inuyasha.

Once Kagura was out of site Akane said, "Few. . . I can finally stop acting like I'm evil!" she said with a nervous smile.

"What!?! You mean this was all an act?!!" said Inuyasha with an angry expression on his face. Akane started to laugh.

"Yes, Kagome noticed that I have a jewel shard in my heart, but I purified it by then. If you don't believe me bring Kagome over and tell you if the shard is tainted with malice or not."

"I would, but the barrier is still up." Said Inuyasha annoyed.

"Ohh. . . sorry" she said bowing down and tears falling off her cheeks.

"Hey!! What are you crying about?!" he said sadly.

"**Sobs** . . . I'm just . . . happy . . . happy you and Kagome are alive and safe." When she finished Inuyasha walked over to her and held her as if she was his sister.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you." Once they stopped hugging Akane got up raised her arms.

"Dark jewel please bring down the barrier around us!" The barrier began to disappear. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were about to attack Akane when Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"Inuyasha, get out of the way!! She is a traitor!" said Miroku holding his right arm and beads ready to aim the wind tunnel at her.

"Miroku no, She's on our side. She was only pretending to be on their side." Said Kagome, "The jewel shard in her heart has been purified. But, how it got purified, I don't know. Akane did you purify it?"

"I don't know how I did it. But . . . I'm glad it happened . . . because Naraku ordered me to . . . bring him . . . Inuyasha's head." she looked down sadly, "but when I walked out of the castle . . . a tear ran down my cheek." Then she looked up and smiled. "but I'm okay now. So what happened while I was gone."

Kagome started laughing. "Well you should have seen it Inuyasha was crying !" said Kagome.

"Inuyasha, is that true?" asked Akane with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha started to blush, then turned away, "Huh . . . So what if it is true!" then Inuyasha jumped toward the sacred tree.

Pretty soon a wind picked up and two tornados came towards them.

"Hello Kagome, how have you been? Has that mutt treated you well?" said Koga, but he got Akane by mistake.

"Let go of me!! My name is Akane, not Kagome!!" Koga released her from his embrace. "How dare you hug me, I don't even know you." Akane grabbed Kagome's bow and arrows and aimed toward Koga.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Koga and Kagome is my woman."

"And who is the demon behind you?"

"He is my cousin from the east." Akane took one look at the demon and saw that he was drop dead gorgeous. She started to blush.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Aaron. Why do you care what his name is?" Akane dropped the bow and arrows.

"Umm. . . . I'm going to check on Inuyasha." She said, still blushing while she walked towards the sacred tree. While she was walking a demon came up behind her it was Aaron.

"Hey, why did you leave so soon?" She stared at him watching as his gorgeous long black hair, in a pony tail, was blowing in the wind. She let her eyes wander all around his muscular physic, and then stared at his beautiful brown eyes. Aaron moved his hand in front of her face from side to side. "Hey are you listening to me?"

"Umm. . . I'm sorry about back there!"

"It's alright. They told me and Koga what happened to you. . . So. . . your actually one of the dead?"

"Yeah, I'm suppose to be dead but an evil demon brought me back to life." They finally walked up to the sacred tree. "Inuyasha are you there?"

Up in the tree, Inuyasha caught the sent of Akane and a wolf demon. Inuyasha jumped down to see Akane and the wolf demon holding hands.

"Hey Akane, what are you doing here?" said Inuyasha with a bit of jealousy in his voice. Aaron and Akane quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Oh, Inuyasha you scared me! Well I came to see if you were okay . . . are you?" she said with curiosity.

"Who's the sorry excuse for a wolf demon behind you?"

"Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." Inuyasha started to blush. "If you really want to know his name why don't you ask him yourself? If you want I'll go up to the tree and leave you two alone?" She channeled her spiritual energy and began to rise to a sturdy branch on the sacred tree.

"So you're Inuyasha? Huh . . . I thought you'd be much less pathetic."

"Who you callin' pathetic wolf boy?!" said Inuyasha bearing his fangs and claws.

"Hey, I have a name mutt! It's Aaron and don't forget it!" he said with an eyebrow cocked and shaking his fist. Akane jumped down the tree to see why they were fighting.

"Akane is going to be my woman and there is nothing you can do about it!" Akane put a hand over her mouth and started to walk out of the forest. Inuyasha glared at Aaron in disgust and ran towards Akane.

"Akane hold up! What did you hear?"

"The only thing I heard was that he wants me to marry him." She said trying to put a smile on her face, but her eyes gave her away.

"Well . . . . do you?" Inuyasha said blushing.

"Well . . . I don't really know him. Koga kind of introduced us. And the reason we were holding hands was because he wanted me to go out with him. Plus he is kind of cute. Inuyasha, why do you hate him?"

"I hate him because he's a wolf demon. Me and wolf demons don't mix."

"Hey Inuyasha we should go back and get Aaron. He's not familiar with the woods." They started to walk back to the sacred tree when they found something absolutely horrifying. They saw everything dismantled. Aaron's body was on the floor, dead. Inuyasha spotted the murderer. . . . It was Sesshomaru.

"Huh . . . . Moronic wolf demon." said Sesshomaru while turning around.

"Wait! Did **you **kill him?" said Akane

"Why should you care about this half-breed wolf?"

"Because he's my friend, also I want to know who killed him."

"I was only passing through here nothing more. I found the half-breed there on the floor. He was already dead." He said as he eyed Akane.

"I heard that you hold the Tenseiga of heaven, and with one stroke you could revive 100 people. Is it true?" she said standing next to Inuyasha, with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes" he said confused. Akane bowed towards Sesshomaru.

"Please Sesshomaru, if you could revive him I would be most thankful. Also if you wouldn't mind . . . . Could you bring me back to life? You can take the jewel shard, I just want to be alive again." Akane looked up at him with a saddened expression.

"Very well." He said and quickly turned to Inuyasha. "Little brother, you can have the jewel shard if you can rip into the girl to take it." A small smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha and Akane looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said Inuyasha concerned.

"Inuyasha . . . . I'm sure . . . . Go ahead . . . . I trust you." She tried to smile

"Okay." Inuyasha raised a hand and dug it into her body and took out the jewel shard from her body. Inuyasha cleaned the shard and put it in his robe, then placed Akane next to Aaron. Sesshomaru stared at the two bodies and saw the messengers of the nether world. With one swing of the Tenseiga, he destroyed the demons. Akane and Aaron began to wake up.

"What happened, I could've sworn that I was . . ." Aaron sighed and began to hold his head. Akane reached over to hug Aaron and began to cry.

"I'm so glad you're alright . . . . Where is Sesshomaru? I want to thank him." Inuyasha and Akane began to look around for him, but he was already gone.

**A/N: hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW I'M DESPERATE!!! I swear I'll take a one word review!!! Ohh . . . I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer IEatChicken. Thank you!**


	5. Author's Note Please read

**To all of my readers and one reviewer:**

I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in who knows how long. But I ha dthe worst case of writers block and then in the middle of Christmas vacation I finally started to write but it still came out crappy. So, I'm revising it. **On top of that my brother was being an ass and wouldn't let me use the goddamned computer!!! I can't believe that he got hooked on _The World of Warcraft_!!!! **But enough of me wanting to beat the brains out of my brother. The reason I put this author's note on here wasn't to give you an excuse of why I haven't updated, nope, it was so I could ask you guys for some ideas. And if only one person gives me an idea then I'm okay with that. So if you have any ideas then they are more than welcome. Plus I've been thinking, that since I haven't been getting a good outcome on this story, That I'm going to erase it unless someone can convince me otherwise. To my readers one reviewer: Thanks for bearing with me! I swear my own grave that I will update to the next chapter.

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Kikyo?

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Please save me from the headache of saying it so many times. I Don't own Inuyasha.**

You guys probably hate me for not updating in soooo long. But no worries for those of you that forgot what happened in the last chapter I will recap.

**RECAP**

Inuyasha raised a hand and dug it into her body and took out the jewel shard from her body. Inuyasha cleaned the shard and put it in his robe, then placed Akane next to Aaron. Sesshomaru stared at the two bodies and saw the messengers of the nether world. With one swing of the Tenseiga, he destroyed the demons. Akane and Aaron began to wake up.

"What happened, I could've sworn that I was . . ." Aaron sighed and began to hold his head. Akane reached over to hug Aaron and began to cry.

"I'm so glad you're alright . . . . Where is Sesshomaru? I want to thank him." Inuyasha and Akane began to look around for him, but he was already gone.

**CHAPTER**

The next morning Akane woke up to find Koga and Aaron missing.

"Hey" She said to Kagome shaking her awake. "Kagome. Where are Koga and Aaron?"

"Huh. . . .uhhhn. . . .Their gone? Oh yeah, you fell asleep next to Aaron." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Once you fell asleep he thought it would be best if he and Koga went home."

"Oh, I see." She said sadly "He just left without saying goodbye." Inuyasha was awake by this time. Akane masked her sadness by asking Kagome a question. "Hey, Kagome. Tell me, what are your feelings toward Inuyasha?"

"W-what? Akane don't you think that's a little too personal?" Kagome stuttered.

"Come on." Akane grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged Kagome away from the camp site towards the Sacred Tree.

As Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala saw that the two girls were leaving they turned their gaze to a certain half demon.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you following them. Don't you want to know what Kagome will say about you?" Miroku asked while trying to feel a certain part of Sango's anatomy, but was stopped by Ayame. Who came running as fast as she could.

"Isn't that Ayame?" Asked Kagome. Everyone was frightened by her presence. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey wait, I thought you and Akane were gone from camp."

"Oh that? It was just a trick to see if you would go, but Ayame ruined it."

Both Akane and Kagome asked at the same time: "Why are you here Ayame?"

"It's Koga and his cousin Aaron, I can't find them anywhere. Do you know where they might be?"

"I might know." Everyone stared at Akane.

"Wait!" said Kagome. "How do you know where they are?"

"Umm. . . oh boy." Akane inquired with a troubled look on her face.

"Hey Akane. Maybe you should tell them what you told me." said Inuyasha. A small tint of pink on his cheeks.

Akane sighed then let a small smile adorn her lips. "Okay! You might not believe me, but I can sorta see into the future. I've been able to since I was about seven years old. My grandfather says that my ancestor, Ayame, _(A/N: I just barely noticed that when I was gonna put Ayame, the demon, in this that it might get confusing because Akane's ancestor will be named Ayame as well. Sorry if it still is!)_ had this power too. But I only have them when I fall asleep."

Akane took in a deep breath before continuing. "I had a dream last night that Koga and Aaron were unconscious in a river, Kagura got to them. The battle had gone on for about all of the night. They collapsed for exhaustion, but not before Kagura made her escape." Akane stood up and motioned for the others to follow. "Come on Ayame I'll show you where they are." The others around her could hear the urgency and sorrow in her voice as she walked away.

"Akane, Your not going without us!" said Sango getting up from the ground.

"That's right because friends stick together." Shippo inquired as he jumped up from the ground and onto Miroku's shoulder.

Sango quickly changed into her battle outfit, black with pink armor. She walked up to Akane and whispered into her ear. "Akane, that Aaron sure is cute. If you don't want him can I go after him?"Akane's face turned as red as a cherry tomato.

"What about Miroku? I'll gladly take the twisted monk off your hands. Or do you have feelings for him?" Now it was Sango's turn to blush madly. Inuyasha over heard the small conversation and was now laughing his ass off. When the girls heard him Akane walked over to him. "Inuyasha, why don't you shut up before Kagome makes you sit."

Inuyasha immediately hit the floor face first. Then Kagome had her turn and Inuyasha went into the ground even deeper.

"Well we're learning more and more about you Akane." said Miroku.

"We should get going before it's too late." She said. She looked around and saw that there was no room for her on Kilala and that Inuyasha was carrying Kagome. So she thought she could use a trick that shr learned how to use when she was ten. Akane closed her eyes and gathered her sprit energy forming it into a ball. She let it grow to the size of a soccer ball before letting it fall to the floor.

It floated only inches from the floor and formed into a flat discus. She opened her eyes and examined her work. "Seeing as there's no room for me on Kilala or Inuyasha's back I'll get there on this." She said pointing to the floating black, transparent disk. She walked onto it and started to fly north. Inuyasha was jumping from tree branch to tree branch with Kagome on his back, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kilala's back flying right behind Akane.

XxXxX Scene Changes XxXxX

Akane landed and jumped off her disk as Ayame skidded to a stop. Inuyasha and the others right on their tails. Ayame swam over to Koga and carried him back. Kilala did the same with Aaron.

Akane was smiling that they saved Aaron when she collapsed from using too much of her power at once. But thankfully Inuyasha was right behind her to catch her. While Inuyasha was checking Akane for wounds, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome went to see if Koga was okay.

"Stupid, why did you use so much energy when I could've carried you?" he said to himself while staring at the ground next to her.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, getting up. "It's just that. It looked like you had enough on your hands." She flashed him a small smile before sitting down by Aaron's side. She moved his hair from his face in order to see his face better and sighed. "Uhh. . . I." Everyone looked up from what they were doing, except for Kagome. I knew that this was going to happen. . . I knew and yet. . . I still let it happen! I never knew it would hurt this much. . . To see someone you care about. . . hurt." She got up and walked away from them to sit at the base of a tree. When she sat down both Koga and Aaron woke up simultaneously, but she couldn't see because she was facing the other way, hugging her legs.

Koga groaned as he got up. "Kagome did you tend to my wounds?"Aaron walked away unnoticed by everyone else.

XxXxX With Akane XxXxX

A half wolf demon came up and snuck up on the girl sitting by the tree. The teenaged girl turned around with a small smile on her face that quickly faded away.

XxXxX Back with the others XxXxX

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What was that?!" Asked Inuyasha, speaking everyone's thoughts.

Akane ran out of the bushes holding the side of her arm. Blood dripping from her shoulder onto the ground. She tripped and turned around. "Aaron what's wrong this isn't your self! Snap out of it!!"

Sango and Inuyasha ran to her. "Are you okay?" asked the worried demon slayer, as she looked at Akane's wounds.

Inuyasha took out his sword. "That bastard's gonna pay!"

"No, Inuyasha ... don't hurt him! Sango I'm fine!"

"No you're not. You've lost a lot of blood: if we don't treat your wounds right now you could **die**!" Sango took a deep breath. "Look. I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't want you to die for two reasons. One: you're one of us now and Two: Inuyasha would be sulking if you died **again**."

"Okay," Akane sighed and began to smile. "Thank you."

"Great he started early." Koga said as he ran towards Aaron and clobbered him right on the cheek.

Aaron's eyes turned from red to brown and his claws grew shorter. He caressed his cheek. "What happened? What did I do this time?"

Inuyasha walked up to Aaron and grabbed him by the neck. "What the fuck did Akane do for you to attack her?!"

"Let me go half breed!"

"Look who's talkin'!"

" He's not a normal half demon. He still has a time when he loses his demonic powers and becomes human but, also he has times when he turns full demon what ever the circumstances." Inuyasha let go of the wolf half breed. "All we do is smack him on the head and he turns back to normal."

"Why the fuck did you bring him here if you knew this?!! He hurt Akane!!" Inuyasha was furious. "Maybe we should have let them drown in the river."

"Inuyasha, sit." Inuyasha went down face first into the ground. "Sango look. I'm fine."

"What? But you were hurt."

"The jewel healed me. And plus my 1/4 demon blood. My mother told me that my father was a half demon, but I never met him My great grandfather talks about him enough though." Everyone stared at Inuyasha and Akane started to laugh. "God you guys are so serious! Can't you tell when I'm kidding? You should have seen the looks on your faces. No actually I have a mutagen in my blood that lets me heal faster than normal. Or so the doctors say." Akane got up and walked to her backpack, fished out an old priestess outfit and walked towards a thick trunked tree.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Incase you didn't notice Inuyasha, my shirt is covered in blood and torn. I'm changing into some other clothes." Akane came back after changing and she had her bangs cut to look like Kikyo's. She was wearing the priestess outfit she pulled out of her backpack, but the pants were not red but blue and her hair was tied back in the traditional way a priestess would have it. Everyone was staring at her. "Hey you guys what's the matter? Don't I blend in?" She asked confused as to why they were staring at her.

"Akane, it's ... uncanny. You look exactly like Kikyo!" Miroku stated as he swiftly tried to reach for Akane's ass.

"You touch me where I think you're going to touch me, Miroku, and what Sango does to you will be nothing compared to what I'll do." Miroku froze with fear, but everyone else was laughing at him. Akane raised her hand to punch him in the nose when she stopped only inches from his face and flicked his nose. Which only made them laugh even more. Everyone was laughing, that is except for Inuyasha.

How could she look so much like Kikyo? He stood right in front of her in a daze and whispered the only word on his mind at the moment. "Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha ... did you know Kikyo?" Inuyasha walked away, realizing that he said Kikyo's name out loud. "Umm ... did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't." Kagome said. "It's just with you dressed like that ... he must of thought you were Kikyo. If you sit we'll tell you all we know."

XxXxX With Inuyasha XxXxX

Inuyasha was in a tree swimming in thoughts staring into the sky. /Was that Kikyo? ... No, that wasn't her, it was Akane. Kikyo's clothes would be white and red; Akane's are white and blue./

XxXxX Several Minutes Later XxXxX

\They were so close and this Naraku person tore them apart. Naraku will pay for doing this and so much more.\ "I'm going to change my clothes ..." Akane sighed. "again." She came back for a second time this time wearing her school uniform. Her uniform is the same type as Kagome's except the colors are different. Instead of white, green, and red, her uniform consisted of black and red.

Once she was done she started her search for the dog half demon. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?!"

"Akane, what are you yelling about?" Inuyasha looked at her outfit. "You changed you clothes, why?"

"I was only trying it on." She lied. "When you saw me in those garbs you whispered a name. Kagome and the others told me ...it's a horrible feeling isn't it?" She caught him by surprise. "Knowing that you couldn't do anything at all. And all the emotions going through your brain: loneliness, sadness, anger, betrayal, but along the way you find some positives like: friends that would risk their lives for you, people who love you, being happy for the first time in forever, and a couple of allies. You** were** listening right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." he said still deep in thought over what she just said. Akane let out a small chuckle.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Akane reached over and hugged him. "Thank you for everything. Before I even met you guys I've always kept to myself, but now, I can see all of the things that I've been missing over the years." She got closer to his ear and spoke quietly "Is it just me or do those bushes over there have eyes?"

Inuyasha scanned the area and saw what she saw. "You're right It's not just you!" He jumped behind the bushes and spoke in a harsh tone. "What are you guys doing here?!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo froze with fear, then ran for their lives when Inuyasha lunged for them.

XxXxX Five Minutes Later XxXxX

When they walked back to the campsite Miroku and Shippo had at least fifteen bumps on their heads.

"Hey Inuyasha why didn't you hit Sango?" asked Miroku while caressing his brutally battered head.

"Feh. I don't hit women unless they are a threat and the enemy." He aid clenching his hand and hitting Miroku once more.

Akane was walking beside the female demon slayer. "Sango?"

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"I was wondering if you could keep this a secret from Kagome ... you know the conversation I had with Inuyasha."

"Okay." Sango answered.

"Oh and Sango, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind training me to fight, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Sure, Akane, do you want to start today or tomorrow?"

How about tomorrow? The sun's already setting.

XxXxX In the Present Day America XxXxX

'Maybe I should go back and apologize to her. I did jump to conclusions when I saw that guy' Justin went back to Akane's house only to find out that she left on a trip with Inuyasha! He walked to the backyard where he last saw Akane and Inuyasha, but all he saw were foot prints leading to the well. He looked inside and saw nothing. Akane's little brother walked out side to see his sister's **ex-boyfriend** looking in the well when an idea hit him. The boy snuck up behind Justin and pushed him. Justin lost his balance and fell in to the well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well here you go sorry it took so long, but I was waist deep in homework. Enough of my excuses Please review. Thank you to all of you who put up with me. I will try to update as many times as I can. All I'm asking this time for is just 3 reviews, only 3 is that to much to ask for?! Well anyway review please**.


End file.
